comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Hill
Maria Hill was a Human government agent who served as Director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate during the Superhuman Civil War. Biography Early life Maria Hill was born in Chicago, Illinois on January 9, 1982, a cold night where temperatures hit -26°F. Her mother had a difficult labor and years later would die indirectly as a result of the complications, which her father blamed on Maria. Not long after, when she was eight years old, Maria and her father moved to Brooklyn, New York. The abuse Maria endured from her father turned her into a cold and troubled person. After finally falling out with her father, Maria joined the Marine Corps. Hill would later participate in several tours during the fighting in Afghanistan between 2001 and 2004. Despite standing out to her superiors as a talented soldier, she would develop a case of PTSD and was discharged for misconduct. As a result, Hill had a hard time adjusting to civilian life upon returning home. Her PTSD led to doctors prescribing her medication and she developed an addiction to the drugs. Eventually, Maria became an escort in New York City when she was desperate for money. One day, while visiting a bar, she met Wade Wilson and the two eventually began a relationship. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Some time after, the mercenary abandoned her one night and instead of resuming her old job, she became a waitress at a strip club. It was at this time that Hill was approached by agents from the international espionage organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. to join them as they knew of her previous exploits in the marines. After accepting the offer, one of her earliest missions involved rescuing Agents Bradley and Reynolds, whose mission of infiltrating the ranks of the terrorist organization Hydra became compromised. Even though Reynolds was a senior agent, Hill decided to follow S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rules and relieve him, deeming him mentally unfit to take command. Reynolds refused to listen to Hill, and the skirmish resulted in Reynolds being caught in enemy fire. Reynold's partner, Agent Bradley, accused Hill of field misconduct, but a tribunal found her innocent. Maria's conviction caught the attention of Director Nick Fury, who presented Hill with the chance to be promoted. As it turned out, both Bradley and Reynolds were in reality triple agents, and Fury asked Maria to carry out the kill order against Agent Bradley. Hill accomplished the mission, and was subsequently promoted to the rank of Colonel. After the scandalous affair of the Secret War and its disastrous effect on New York City, Nick Fury went into hiding. Maria Hill, viewed by the leaders of several nations as being both an efficient agent and, more importantly in their eyes, not directly loyal to Fury or any of his personal cadre, was appointed interim Executive Director. Hill's role had apparently not been announced to the public as yet; a Life-Model Decoy of Fury was regularly used in public to maintain an illusion of normalcy within the Directorate's ranks. Hill was expected to be loyal to United States interests before those of the United Nations, which S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to serve before any other country. Hill quickly established new policies on super-powered heroes, as requested by the President of the United States Donald Trump and his peers in other national governments: to end S.H.I.E.L.D. support for the heroes. Civil War Personality and traits Maria Hill was intelligent, feisty, manipulative, seductive and kind to those she was close to. Though usually quite selfish, Hill on several occasions was also selfless and proved that she had a strong moral compass. After being promoted to S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, Hill became extremely arrogant and self-righteous, as she was not afraid to use her newfound power for her own ends. She was also tough, unafraid of the dangers that being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent brought to her life and was even able to hold her own against superhumans when the situation called for it. Though beautiful, she was not considered a vain person. Relationships Family Daddy Friends Gabe Jones Dum Dum Dugan Sharon Carter Ruth Bat-Seraph Jennifer Walters Reed Richards Romances Wade Wilson At the point in time of when they first met, Maria was in many ways a female version of Wade Wilson. She enjoyed his zaniness, both had a military past, and they shared his interest in pop culture. She greatly cared for Wade, and was devastated after he abruptly left her. Upon seeing him again years later, she punched Wade multiple times for leaving and called him "asshole" more than once. However, she was not beyond forgiveness and forgave Wade not long after. Tony Stark Maria Hill grew close to Tony Stark during the Superhuman Civil War as they worked together constantly. Not long after the conclusion of the war, their brief romance began after having sex at one of his facilities. Ultimately, they both decided to just be friends. Jasper Sitwell or Clay Quartermain or Danny Granville Maria's relationship with (blank) diminished after he tried to warn her not to marry Wade, as he distrusted the mercenary and believed him unstable, but she believed he was trying to sabotage her relationship with Wade out of jealousy. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities High-level intellect: Hill was very intelligent, showing a wide array of expertise in various militaristic strategies. Military Experience: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weapons Expert: She was trained in the use of a variety of weapons. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:United States Marines Category:Prostitutes Category:Torturers and interrogators